


Pain of Destiny

by Willofhounds



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Unique digimon, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Yamaki had a son. Will Mitsou is Yamaki's only son. The boy ran off with the tamer's and his unique Gabumon. When they saved the world he was given a choice. Go back to his world and force one of his friend's to stay. Or go and help other world's in need.With the promise that he would one day be able to return home he stayed. Without a word to anyone.Five years later a badly injured boy with a fractured digisoul returns to his home world.





	1. Returning home

Will's POV

He and Gabumon were running through the portal. For the first time since the frontier group had left a portal to the human world opened. There had been several unstable portals recently but this was the first time one was stable enough for him to go through.

The tunnel was dark except for a light at the end of it. They could hear the roar of Leomon at where they had entered. The old digimon must have realized they had left the digital world. It was too late for them to turn back even if they wanted to. The portal was beginning to close. They were so close to being able to return home.

As they reached the light Will picked Gabumon up and jumped through it. His eyes widened as they fell through into the human world right into a lake. The water was freezing as they had to swim to shore. When they finally reached the shore he laughed. He was home. Soaked and freezing but he was home.

Gabumon said helping him to his feet," We made it Will. We made it to your home."

He smiled and said," Our home Gabumon. We have fought long and hard to make it back. We deserve to stay."

Gabumon said smiling," That we do Will."

Gabumon was unlike any other of his kind. While the other Gabumon or so called Black Gabumom had multiple colors. He was all black. Like Will as a child he had been ridiculed and hated. That was until they found each other.

Flashback

He kicked at the stones on the street. His father was working late again. It was like he never had time for Will anymore. Ever since he started his job at Hypnos. He wished his dad had more time for him.

He had to stop when a white light appeared in front of him. He took a careful step back watching it wearily. He remembered what his dad said about strange occurances within the city.

When the light dissipated a black creature stood before him. He took a step back in fear. He didn't know what it was but it didn't look friendly.

The creature said in a soft voice," Hi I'm Gabumon. What's your name?"

He stuttered out fearfully," I'm... Will. What... are you? I have never seen anything like you."

Gabumon said," I'm a digimon and you are my partner."

End of flashback

He smiled fondly at the memory. That was back in simpler times. Before he had been forced to stay in the digital world. He shook himself from the thoughts. He was home now and he was never going back.

Sampson's POV

He rubbed his temples tiredly. It had been a long week. There had been many more digimon coming through than normal. It was putting a strain on him and all of his subordinates.

Yuki said sounding tired," Sir, we have another signal. It's off on the west side of the city. There's something strange about it sir."

Just what they needed something strange. He asked," Strange how?"

She said bringing it up on the screen," I've never seen the portals give off these readings before Commander."

He looked at them thinking they were from a champion level or higher digimon. That was not what he found. What he found was a digimon no higher than rookie level crossing over. There was a second reading that was off the charts. He had never seen anything like it before.

He said having a bad feeling about it," Have Marcus and the others investigate it, immediately."

Yuki said," Yes sir!"

What were those readings? Why did he have the feeling that they had stumbled upon some big secret? He knew of Hypnos and the Digimon tamers from five years previous. That's what made DATS start up. They wanted to pick up where Hypnos left off.

He had heard of what happened to Yamaki's son. The boy had been apart of the tamers and had left without telling his father. The boy then had to make a choice. Save his friends or save himself. The boy was selfless and stayed in the digital world to close the portals between the world's. No one had heard from the boy since and portals had stayed closed. That was until three years ago when DATS had discovered new portals opening.

At the moment they were containing the problem but so far had been unable to stop it.

Will's POV

He found the park that he and others had gone through to make their way into the digital world. Around it was a shrine dedicated to the Digimon tamers. There was even a picture of him when he was young. Below it said,' Gone but never forgotten.'

Tears filled his eyes at the sight. He never really thought anyone cared enough. It seemed someone had been taking care of it as well. There were fresh flowers and everything was clean. A gasp in surprise drew his attention behind him. Slowly he turned to see an older version of Riley Ohtori standing there. He remembered that when he left his father had been dating her.

She said in disbelief," Will your alive."

He smiled slightly. She was direct as ever. He smiled but was feeling light headed as he said," I am..."

The world began to spin and he heard Gabumon and Riley shout but it sounded like he was underwater. The world then went black.

When he awoke again he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was laying on a bed with a dark blue bedspread. He sat up wincing as he did so his wounds pulling. Looking down at his chest there was bandages on it.

Thinking back he remembered Riley. She must have treated his wounds. He pushed open the door and found Riley reading on her couch. She looked up at him and smiled.

She said putting down the book," Good your awake. I was going to try and wake you in a few minutes anyways."

He asked carefully," What happened? Why would you wake me?"

She said her smile fading a little," You passed out at the shrine. I treated your wounds the best i could. The reason for waking you. Well I set up a meeting with the others. No one knows why I called it but I thought you would like to see your old friends."

It was true he did want to see them. But there was someone he wanted to see even more. As if sensing his thoughts she said smiling brightly," Your father will be there. I'll make sure of it."

He nodded stiffly. Though he wanted to see the man he was wary. What if his father hated him? He has been gone for God knows how long.

Riley held out a bundle of clothes as she said," These are your father's old clothes. They should fit you. He never stopped searching for a way to bring you home, Will."

Those words made his heart clench painfully. His father did care. He went back into the room to change. The clothes he was given s a black dress shirt and blue jeans. They were a little big on him but with the aid of a belt they fit.

When he looked in the mirror for the first time he was shocked. He could have been his father's twin. The dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes it was like he was looking at his father. The only difference was the x shaped scar on his right cheek. He was honestly surprised at how much he looked like his father. He almost didn't even recognize himself.

When he returned to the living room Gabumon had come in with a tray of sandwiches. He took one with a grateful smile. After he ate two of them Riley told him they were leaving. They took her car to downtown to a bakery that he remembered. It was Takato's parents bakery. They had even added a coffee shop part to it.

Takato's parents openly stared at them when they walked in Riley went to talk to them while he found a seat in a corner. He couldn't believe he was back. It almost seemed like a dream. If it was though he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to go back to the digital world and it's constant wars. He didn't notice as Riley left the coffee shop as he lay his head on his arms. He was still very tired.

Annoyed voices outside the door made him look up. He recognized his father's voice as it said," Riley let go. I haven't come to one of these get togethers and i don't plan on attending one now."

The door opened and his father was pushed none to gently inside. The man was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with black slacks. His dirty blond hair styled perfectly but Will could see a little bit of a mustache growing on the man's face. His heart clenched painfully at seeing him after so long.

The man glanced around the shop passing over him before shooting back to him. For a long moment they both just stared. Will could feel the fear of his father's rejection resurface as he stood.

The man walked over to him a stunned look still in his eyes. He said suddenly grabbing Will and hugging him close to his chest," Your alive."

A/N The digimon timeline does not go in the exact order of the anime. Tamer' s was the First dimension to have digidestined.


	2. Old friends new enemies

Takato's POV

He yawned as he made his way back to DATS HQ. He was a member of Marcus' team. They had spent the last two hours searching for the digimon that caused the disturbance. They had no luck at all. Guilmom hadn't sensed any ill intentions from the area.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out. A message read,: Everyone meet at Takato's parents cafè. Big surprise.  
Riley.

Big surprise? What did that mean? Why did Miss Riley want everyone to meet at his parents cafè? He would have to ask the Commander to let him leave early. He paled at the thought. That wasn't likely considering they had a loose digimon.

As they reached the bottom floor he saw the Commander talking with someone. It was one of the techs. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage he walked up to the man.

The commander said sensing his approach," Ah Takato. What can I do for you? Have you been able to speak to your friends about joining DATS?"

He shook his head as he replied," No commander. An opportunity has made itself available for all of us to get together though. We have been asked to get together at my parents cafè. I was wondering if i could have the rest of the afternoon off to go?"

Sampson considered him for a moment before nodding. He said," Enjoy your afternoon. If they agree to join DATS then bring them by tomorrow."

Takato bowed and said hiding his grin," Thank you commander. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned not seeing the contemplative look on his commander's face. The man said to Thomas who was watching nearby," Thomas, follow him. I want to know if the anomaly from earlier had to do with his friends."

The blond said," Yes sir."

Takato made his way to his parents cafè noticing immediately the others were standing outside. Henry was the first to notice him and said waving him over," Takato. Your not going to believe who's alive."

Huh? What did his friend mean? As he came closer to the window he saw Yamaki in the shop. That was odd in itself. The man never came to any of the tamers get together. Not that he could blame the man. If it hadn't been for them Will would have never gone to the digital world. His eyes widened though when he saw who stood next to the man.

While older than he remembered the azure blue eyes were hard to miss. Impossible... Will... They all were standing in stunned silence as they watched father and son embrace. Will was only two or three inches shorter than his father.

Now he knew why they got strange readings earlier. It wasn't just a digimon crossing over. It was a human as well. How was Will still alive?

They had searched high and low for the boy. It took them months to open another portal to the digital world after Will had closed it off with Henry. His teeth ground together at the memory.

Flashback

They were all bloodied and tired from the final battle. Will was the worst off out of all of them. He had a large cut across his face and his right arm was dislocated. Yamaki was going to kill them Takato just knew it.

The sovereigns were talking in hushed tones with Will. The boy shot them worried looks before a determined one appeared. He wondered what had been said. Two golden cards were given to the younger boy.

With a nod he returned to his friends side's. He said holding up the card," Digiportal open!"

A green light appeared before then and they could feel a breeze. It was their ticket home. Will said smiling at him," Takato why don't you take the others ahead. I need to speak to Henry for a moment."

They began to walk through the portal and Takato wasn't able to throw off the feeling of foreboding. He turned to look at his two friends and saw tears streaming down both of their faces. Will handed over one of the gold cards before pulling his Henry into a hug.

He wasn't able to see anything else as they landed back in the real world. They were battered and bruised but they were home. Yamaki stood off to the side of the portal. It was obvious he was waiting for Will.

The next and what would be the last to come through was Henry. With tears still in his eyes Henry held up the gold card and said sounding broken," Digiportal close!"

The pained cries of no could be heard from everyone including Yamaki. The man lunged at the portal hoping to get through. It was only by Takato, Rika, and the others grabbing him they were able to stop him. The man's grief could be felt by everyone.

Takato rushed at Henry who stared at where the portal had just closed. He had the other boy by his collar and asked angrily," Why? Why did you close the portal knowing one of us was still on the other side?"

Henry said hurt," I had no choice. One of us had to stay behind. That is why the sovereigns pulled him aside. They told him that he had to stay. He wouldn't tell me why just that he had too. He did say that someone on both sides of the portal has to close it. For the portals to close for good."

Takato yelled," Then why not me! It could have been any of us! It should have been me... I was supposed to be the leader..."

By the end of it he sounded broken. They had lost one of their own.

End of flashback

Henry said surprised," I thought he was dead."

The others nodded speechless. They all had thought he was dead. He needed to contact DATS the commander had to know. He excused himself to go make a phone call. He was stopped as he rounded a corner by a familiar blond. Thomas.

Thomas said coldly," The commander already sent Marcus and the others. They will be here any minute."

Oh this wasn't going to end well. Will would have no qualms with fighting with them. Gabumon had been his first friend.

Will's POV

He and Yamaki sat across from each other at the table. His father's eyes were much more honest and kind than he remembered. The man hadn't really said anything after he had realized Will was real.

Will said softly trying to break the silence," You are growing a mustache. I never thought I'd see the day."

His father gave a small chuckle that warmed the boy's heart. He hadn't heard that warm chuckle since he was a small child. Long before he had met Gabumon.

The man said softly," You've changed a lot too. That scar on your cheek..."

Yamaki reached forward cupping the younger's chin. His thumb rubbing against the scar. Will leaned into the touch. He was allowing himself to get close to another person. Something he hadn't done since his first adventure with Tai.

Will said holding back the tears that threatened to spill forth," I missed you so much, Dad. I worked so hard to make it home."

Yamaki leaned forward so that their foreheads touched as he said," I missed you too. I knew you weren't dead. We searched for you, for months we searched. The others had lives to lead so eventually they had to stop."

Will said soaking up the comfort to be sure it was real," You wouldn't have found me. The digital world connects to at least two other realities. The sentinels needed someone with experience to help save other worlds."

The man pulled away growling," You will not be returning. You don't have to fight anymore."

Will wanted nothing more than to believe his father. Something told him though that he was wrong. He never came to a world without a purpose. He knew that he would be dragged into another digiwar. You couldn't run from these things.

The door chimed drawing both of the blonde's attentions to it. He felt his eye twitch when he recognized one of Gabumon's ridiculous disguises. He was the more adult of the digimon but a master of disguise he was not.

His father's eyes widened but before either could say anything Gabumon said," Will we need to leave. Some guys are after me. They kept calling me a wild one."

:And here we go again.: the younger blonde thought viciously. Already people were on their trail. Will had hoped they would have more time.

He said giving his father a guilty look," I'm sorry. I'll be back but i cannot let anyone hurt my partner."

He pulled out his mutated digivice. It was unlike any of the others. It still had card reader and the ability to allow him to use his spirit and beast form. It also allowed for Gabumon's digivolutions.

His father didn't get the chance to reply. The door burst open revealing a young man in a red muscle tee. Behind him were two others. One of which Will recognized immediately. Thomas.


End file.
